


No Toon Is an Island

by Anonymous



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, POV Second Person, Protective Siblings, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yakko finds it difficult to sleep after his encounter with Nickelwise. And not because of any dreams involving monster clowns.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 12
Kudos: 215
Collections: Anonymous





	No Toon Is an Island

**Author's Note:**

> #ProtectYakkoWarner

You are two things. Funny, and an older brother.

The latter matters more if it ever comes down to a choice. Sure, you're happy to annoy your siblings with groan-worthy puns any day of the week, but if you really had to decide, if you really had to pick which to sacrifice, you would never crack another joke again.

Anyone who tries to make you choose between Wakko and Dot will rue the day. Even before the mallets come in.

But it won't ever come to that. The Warners are zany and belong together, now and forever. Everyone knows that. It's a truth more binding than gravity. Which you are happy to ignore as you please.

After ninety years together, you might have expected to know your siblings as thoroughly as it's possible to know another person. Sometimes it feels like you can read each other's mind. Yet every day brings with it another surprise or fifty.

That's fine. That's fun.

What's not so fun is lying wide awake and listening to your siblings' soft breathing on the other layers of your bunk bed and realize that you might need them more than they need you.

Think about it. Left to his own devices, Wakko is perfectly capable of coming up with all kinds of weird, wonderful art projects to amuse himself, or, failing that, vanishing into the worlds inside his mind. Dot less so, but she has unwavering resilience. Nothing's going to keep her down for long. She's sure to find a noble cause to champion before five minutes are up. You are so proud of her.

And then there's you. What do you have, if you don't have them? You're funny. Which is not so great when you don't have an audience.

If Yakko Warner speaks and no-one is around to hear him, does he make a sound?

Does he even exist?

You close your eyes in spite of the abandoned office space waiting in the darkness behind your eyes. Nickelwise is gone, vanishing just as you thought you would all be friends. But the vision of a world where you are alone remains.

It doesn't matter. You're not alone. You are an older brother. You look after your siblings, and you always will. It's not like you're going to ever grow up. You're going to spend forever in Neverland, singing and dancing and laughing, you and Wakko and Dot, and if Death can't separate you (and it ever can't as long as you keep your checkers skills up to snuff), nothing can. 

Almost nothing can. Only three people can. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner, each of them capable of deciding to sever all ties with their siblings and walking away.

It won't happen. You are always together. You have always been together. You will always be together.

You must always be together.

And with that thought you finally sleep, drifting off to Dot's gentle snoring and Wakko talking about sandwiches in his slumber. 

And if your sleep is troubled and your dreams are more accurately called night terrors, what of it? You'll be able to crack great jokes about desperately needing coffee in the morning.


End file.
